Mhi Solus Tome, Mhi Solus Dar'tome
by AroraHybrid
Summary: The story of two lonely bounty hunters who will find solace in each others company, even if at first it was spur of the moment. Rated M just to be safe because of later chapters. My first Star Wars fic, because i adore Boba and he needs more love Sorry about the format i have no idea how to fix it, (P.S. Translate the Title) THEME SONG: Run by Daughter listen to it it fits to a T.
1. The Prologue

**A/N: So this is my first Star Wars Fanfiction so apologies if it fucking sucks and Boba is OOC but this chapter takes place in a long ago established relationship and they are very committed so I don't think this would be OOC but that's just me. Sorry if im using terms incorrectly or whatever, im very new to this fandom and i'm trying my best. If the Mandalorian is incorrect I'm sorry I used dictionaries online so not my fault. Anyway please tell me what you all think Thank you guys!**

 **A/N: SO THIS MIGHT ACTUALLY NO LONGER BE DRABBLES. I MAY TRY TO GIVE PLOT SO JUST BEAR WITH ME. This is now a prologue, a glimpse into the future if you will.**

The Prologue

Mina sighed in relief as she stepped into her scarcely used apartment for the first time in weeks. She had just returned from a hunt successfully, pockets heavy with a hefty sum of well earned credits. Bounty hunting wasn't the most glamorous life style, but it was the life she had chosen; well until she had made enough to retire. Mina planned to settle down one day, get married and have a few kids. Alas finding love in a galaxy in turmoil wasn't the easiest thing to do especially when rival bounty hunters were on her ass, stealing her targets and making life difficult.

Mina took off her armor, piling it on a chair in the corner of the room. She never was one to wear a helmet. She was still relatively unknown in the bounty hunter world. Most targets saw her as just a well armored pretty face. Seduction was a tactic she used every now and then, but she had used it a lot less since a target had once gotten the upper hand and nearly raped her in an alley. She was lucky another hunter was on the guys trail as well and saved her with a well aimed shot to the head. She had become more careful since that day.

"It is so good to be home…" Mina groaned and collapsed on the bed in her bra and panties. She laid there a few moments before forcing herself to get up and go to the fresher. She needed a long hot shower, her long auburn hair was greasy as fuck and she was about to cut it off if she didn't get it clean in five minuets. Mina started up the shower and slipped out of her undergarments before stepping into the stream of hot water and nearly moaning at how good it felt. She immediately set out washing her hair.

She was halfway through lathering it when she heard an extremely faint rustle from her bedroom and froze; she turned her head ever so slightly to the side and listened for movement, her career choice had made her very attuned to her surroundings over the years. Mina noticed that the source of the noise was trying to be sneaky, but she recognized the footfalls. There was only one being in the galaxy that moved like that. She smirked and acted like she hadn't noticed, returning to washing her hair.

"Hello beautiful." A gruff voice greeted her from behind where he had entered the shower with her.

Mina just smiled and leaned back into a toned chest as strong arms wrapped around her waist and murmured "I missed you."

He pulled her close and his lips found her neck as he whispered "I know."

Mina giggled. "Boba let me get clean first, I'm gross." She turned in his arms and looked at the man before her; Boba Fett the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy was smiling like a goof looking down at her.

"You're not gross. I'm gross. Your armor is much more breathable."

She pouted. "Maybe, but yours is sexier."

Boba smirked and ran his hands over her buttocks and gave them a pinch "Should I go put it back on?" he asked in a husky voice as he lowered his head and found her neck once more, kissing and nibbling fading hickeys that he'd left earlier that week.

Mina bit her lip to stop her moans, but one escaped her. "Mmm, maybe later Bo, my hair is a fiasco and it is certainly not worthy of you at this moment."

Boba rolled his eyes and kissed her softly before beginning to wash and rinse her hair. "How was your hunt?" he whispered as she melted into his arms.

"Okay, got into a minor scuffle, but it was nothing I couldn't handle." She mumbled too focused on the magic his fingers were performing on her scalp.

"You're not hurt are you cyar'ika?" Boba stopped immediately and began searching her for injuries.

Mina nearly moaned, she loved when he spoke Mandalorian to her, even if it was one word, he had even taught her phrases at her request. "I'm fine Boba, I promise."

"Mina Fett if I find one scrape on you-" He started but she cut him off.

"Then you can kiss it better, Bo, I'm perfectly fine." Mina gave him her best puppy eyes.

Boba sighed but smiled. "If you say so Mesh'la."

Mina smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Murcyur ni."

He grinned and captured her lips with his with unrestrained passion, and he lifted her into the air, long slender legs wrapping around his waist as he cupped her buttocks and pinned her to the wall as their tongues met in a heated dance for dominance. Boba won with a swift nip and a gentle squeeze of his palms. What started fiercely and hungrily quickly became slow and loving, as they kissed, tongues intertwined Boba began to caress Mina's thigh, his lips left her mouth and found her jaw, then her neck and finally her chest, where he feathered kisses as she played with his hair. He kissed his way back up to her lips and pulled away grinning, looking into her green eyes.

Mina was in a trance, eyes hazy, lips swollen, and neck littered with teeth marks, utterly breathless. She licked her lips and didn't miss Boba's eyes wander over her form lustfully as she came back to the world. "Gods Boba." She panted softly. She could feel his need for her, ever growing, pressing against her inner thigh. "What do you say we take this to our bed Bo?"

"I'd say that's a damned good plan."

~Fin~

Cyar'ika: Darling, Sweetheart

Mesh'la:Beautiful

Murcyur: Kiss

Ni: Me


	2. Mina

**Tatooine**

 **5 years earlier**

There wasn't a planet that Mina Kane hated more than Tatooine. It was too damned hot and sand got everywhere. Well actually she hated the cold more than she ever could the heat, because at least when she was hot she could wear cooler clothes. She was just thankful that her armor wasn't very heavy.

Mina slipped into the infamous cantina and found herself a seat towards the back. What would her mother think of her now? A bounty hunter who made a living by killing or capturing people, that's what she had become, not the model daughter her mother wanted. Mina huffed, her mother thought that she left to join some Academy and do something worthwhile with her life. That's the lie that had left her lips the day she walked out of their Coruscant home. Once in a blue moon Mina would send her mother a message, spinning some lie about where she was, and a small gift she had picked up. Despite everything, Mina did love her mother, but she just didn't wish to disappoint her.

Family was something of an enigma to Mina; her father had died when she was young of an illness, which hurt unlike anything she had ever felt before or since. She had aspired to be just like him. He was a kind man who always did his best to do what he believed right; hell he taught her how to handle a blaster to defend herself. Mina nearly scoffed what would he think of his baby girl now?

She was one of Jabba the Hutt's many hunters, though she knew the worm was waiting for her to fail him so that he could enslave her as a dancer. She would never let the slimy oaf get a chance; she'd kill him and all his lackeys before they touched her. It was no secret that she was lusted after by Jabba and his goons. Several had tried to lay their hands on her when she brought in her quarry, whether it was a slap to her ass or an arm slunk around her waist, the pigs found her response to be the same, a blaster in their face and their hands being crushed as Mina peeled them off of her body. The only other person with any sense of dignity in the compound was none other than Boba Fett. The galaxy's most feared bounty hunter. He had never made a move on her, they had an odd relationship to say at the least, the first time Mina had ever had any contact with the mysterious man was when they were standing at opposite ends of the room and she noticed him watching her, analyzing her. She met his eyes, her own never leaving the T-shaped visor. Their staring match lasted nearly twenty minuets before Jabba called to Boba for a hunt; the Mandalorian gave her an almost impressed nod before he left. She took it that she had earned a tiny shred of respect from the man, for not backing down as well as not fawning over him like the other females.

Mina shook her head. Yes what would her dear old father think of her now? She was by no means the type of daughter he would be proud of. A killer, unmarried and sexually active…she was everything that parents feared…well at least she didn't do drugs.

"Hey baby, what do you say me and you blow this joint and go have some fun?" a drunken human waltzed up to her table, sloshing around his drink as he leaned in.

"I would say that you should think harder before approaching someone like me." Mina rolled her eyes; this fool was too plastered to recognize her, or the fact that he had a decent bounty on his head. She nearly laughed; this would be an easy payday. This idiot owed Jabba a large sum of credits and he wasn't even smart enough to bail the planet.

"Now come on honey, you may be pretty but with that attitude it's a wonder you ever get fucked, but it's your lucky day, I'm not picky." This idiot had the audacity to actually say that, oh he was so dead.

Mina didn't even say anything as she raised her blaster and set it to stun before shooting him. She wanted to feed him to the Rancor personally. The patrons stopped for a moment to stare, but quickly resumed their business as Mina grabbed his limp body and began to haul him out of the cantina. She dragged him to her little run down ship, clipped binders to his wrists and shoved him in her one holding cell, before stepping back out to pay the adorable little Chadra-Fan she had asked to guard her ship. Just as she was about to board her ship, Constella, Slave I began to land in the dock beside hers. Mina leaned against her worn vessel and watched the infamous Firespray touch the ground. It was a damned fine ship. She would be the first to admit it; she wished she could one day own a ship as renowned as Boba's hardy one.

Boba walked down the ramp and stepped into the sand and turned to meet Mina's eyes. A kind of comfortable silence held in the air between them as they looked over each other, Mina gave him a nod, which he returned before making his way into Mos Eisley. She couldn't help but watch him go, admiring his backside as he went. What could she say, who couldn't lust after a man like that. She quickly shook her head clear of the thoughts though, wishful thinking got you nothing in life other than a heavy bar tab.

* * *

Mina returned to her ship and piloted her way to Jabba's palace, landing in her usual spot. Moments later, she was dragging her bounty into the heavily guarded halls of the Hutt's domain. As she dragged the fool to Jabba's throne room she passed the occasional B'omarr monk wandering the halls of the monastery turned gangster hideout. She never understood them and their brain removal thing. Frankly they were fucking creepy and she preferred to avoid them entirely. Mina sighed and steeled herself before walking into Jabba's throne room. It was packed as always, but she would wait until a moment presented itself and she could present her bounty to Jabba.

Mina walked out of the throne room, satisfied to have watched her bounty become future Rancor shit. Her account was 10,000 credits fuller and she was ready to go back to her ship for some much needed rest. She wasn't dumb enough to stay and sleep in the palace throne room where she could easily be attacked. Her ship wasn't very comfortable to sleep in, but it was all she had, that and a lifetime of regrets. She rolled her eyes and laughed at herself as she sulked down the halls to the door. Sometimes she wondered what she kept fighting for, what she was waiting for, because in moments like this it seemed she was just waiting for her own death. Mina reached Constella and climbed inside, sitting in her tattered pilot's seat. What a life she led. No friends, no home, no family that she could relate to, no one to show her that she mattered, that she was needed, that she was loved.

"What a life indeed." She muttered coldly to herself as she tried to get comfortable, before drifting off into a cold, unforgiving sleep.


End file.
